earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Ace
History Patient #A-001: 1999 - 2009 In 1999, a child was born in Leesburg, South Carolina. When this child was born is difficult to say as the records from the local clinic are gone. As is the clinic that once kept them… along with the rest of the town. Officially, the town was thought to be victim to a catastrophic coal mining accident that left the town uninhabitable. However, Batman and I have uncovered the truth of the town’s fate: this same child that was mentioned earlier was metahuman with such raw, potent psychic powers that her infantile tantrums inadvertently unleashed powerful telepathic signals throughout the town, causing the entire town’s populace to become enraged. I’ll spare the grisly details and say that a mysterious government shadow agency which we only know as “Checkmate” discovered the occurrence and lit the town’s underground coal and natural gas reserves to prevent others from looking into what caused the event. Sometime after this, the only known survivor of Leesburg was the metahuman infant herself. Checkmate sent the child to Cadmus Labs for either analysis, treatment, or extermination, all depending on which heavily encrypted file you hack into. Whatever the case, the girl was not disposed of and instead underwent a number of chemical treatments and surgical operations in an effort to not only make her powers more controllable, but to also harness her abilities into a weapon. She was never given a name, only a designation: Patient A-001. The detainment unit where A-001 was kept began to hold other children whose abilities required “refinement”. A-001 eventually considered these other children to her friends, even if their little moments of playtime were far and few between. A-001 and the other children spent their childhood cycling through experiments, psych tests, surgeries, simulations, training exercises, and behavior modification sessions. All of that in an attempt to strip them of their humanity and forge the children into living weapons. Though A-001 had little knowledge of the outside world, she dreamed she would one day get to see it. She just had no idea she’d have a killer clown’s help in making that dream reality. Joker somehow had learned of the existence of powerful weapons being developed by Cadmus. While avoiding Gotham after he was nearly killed by a resurrected Jason Todd, Joker and Harley Quinn ended up in the Rocky Mountain area. This detainment facility was in Arizona an was a short drive for the clowns, Joker and Harley Quinn infiltrated the detainment facility where they were kept. Together the clowns killed a slew of guards, orderlies, and doctors and found no weapons except for five scared children. Not wanting to go home empty-handed, Joker grabbed all the data and drugs he could find for these kids and convinced them he had come to rescue them. Ace herself didn't trust the clown from the get-go but she was not ready to pass up a chance to escape. Ace: 2009 - 2016 Missing Data Ace: 2016 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Telepathic Perception Alteration * Telepathic Thought Reception * Telepathic Memory Elimination * Telepathic Inhibition Degradation * Telekinetic Levitation * Telekinetic Bolts Trivia and Notes Trivia * The Royal Flush Gang's Hideout is a former den of the Joker's inside an old comedy club. * Before her escape she met someone who promised to help her.Oracle Files: Ace (1/3) Remastered Notes * Earth-27's Ace is alive and well. Her story follows pretty closely to the events of the Justice League animated episode "Wild Cards" and also JLU's "Epilogue" flashback sequence. But here's the Earth-27 spin. Ace does not die. She is put in the custody of ARGUS, only to later escape and make her way to Gotham City (possibly with other Cadmus/ARGUS escapees) in hopes of becoming a hero like Batman... except Ace doesn't trust authority figures so she's going at it with the only people she can trust (herself, her fellow runaways, and the few others she has met she deems worthy of her trust), creating a new Royal Flush Gang (emphasis on the 'gang' as they operate much like a street gang).Oracle Files: Ace (1/3) Old Version * The town of Leesburg in the comics was home to Supergirl. Its destruction might be a nod to the town of Centralia. Links and References * Appearances of Ace * Character Gallery: Ace Category:Characters Category:Royal Flush Gang Members Category:Metahuman Category:Telepathy Category:Green Eyes Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Crimefighters Category:Telekinesis Category:27th Reality